


Coisas que você não sabe

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Doctor/Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coisas que você não sabe

Existem coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, isso é proposital da minha parte, conhecimento é poder e você sempre teve bem mais disso sobre mim do que eu queria.

Você não sabe o monte de vezes que eu quase fugi da Academia antes de graduação, mas desistia no último minuto porque vendo você dormindo na cama ao lado da minha eu não conseguia pensar em nada no universo que eu quisesse mais do que você.

Você durante a maior parte das nossas longas vidas não soube sobre os tambores dentro da minha cabeça, e você com certeza ainda não sabe que uma das poucas coisas que parecem fazer com que eles diminuam é estar perto de você (embora eu tenha uma teoria que eles só pareçam mais baixos em comparação por você ser um dos seres mais barulhentos do universo)

Você não sabe que uma vez eu transei com Ushas quando você havia decidido fazer as suas atividades de pesquisa na Terra ao invés de ir para Svartos comigo (o que é meio irônico porque eu fiz isso especificamente para te machucar).

Você não sabe que quando eu escolhi o meu nome eu estava pensando em você, não era apenas uma identidade era um desejo, qualquer Timelord conseguiria controlar espécies inferiores facilmente, mas controlar você seria algo único, e algo que eu nunca consegui, eu queria que você não soubesse o quão fraco eu me sinto perto de você.

Você não sabe o nível da raiva que eu senti quando eu soube que você havia ido embora, e como eu queria que você tivesse me levado junto.

Você já destruiu muito mais do que eu, mas você nunca vai ser capaz de entender completamente o prazer que eu sinto nisso.

Você não sabe que eu escolhi Lucy porque ela tinha cabelos loiros ,olhos azuis e um fascínio pelo universo como a sua primeira regeneração (você provavelmente sabe no entanto o quanto eu me diverti a quebrando).

Você não sabe que quando você me pediu para viajar pelo universo com você eu tive que me controlar para conseguir não dizer sim a essa oferta.


End file.
